What Dreams May Come
by NarutoHokage324
Summary: What happens when people stop resisting and succumb to their desires? Will happiness take place or utter failure? Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This contains explicit very mature boy on boy action. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto name, likeness, or anything of the sort, so do not waste your time suing me. You will only get my cat, Tobi ^_^V

_He was biting into the pillow to suppress his loud moans of pleasure as he was assulted from behind. The steady rhythm of his partners thrust sending waves of passion through his body. The sweat mingled with the cool air passing through the open window, creatign goosebumps on his pale, moonlit flesh. He know he shouldn't be doing this, let along feeling this way, but at the present moment, he only wanted one thing. "More!" He cried out "Please! Give me more!" The rhythm steadily increased as his partner obeyed the command. Soon, very soon... he was going to-_

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to banish the now fading dream from his mind's eye. He turned over and looked at the alarm clock. It was 3:45 AM he groaned as he placed his forearm over his eyes, "Not again! This is killing me!" He got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself, which was made rather difficult by his erection. Which of course made him even more upset with himself.

He flushed and washed his hands and stared into the mirror. Even though he thought he was going to see his dark eyes and hair, he was treated to a vision of the purest blue eyes and blond hair and a knowing smile. In anger, Sasuke punches the mirror crackign it in several places, distorting the reflection of himself. After staring at the fractured image, he laughs to himself. "Sasuke, you have no idea how messed up you are" He turned and tried to salvage what was left of the night, but to no avail. When sleep finally returned to him two hours later, the alarm started to blare, and a red eyed, pissed off Sasuke began his day.

Sasuke sat down grumpily. His normally perfectly coifed mane of dark hair was messy, he had circles under his eyes, and he really didn't bother to make an effort to get dressed. However, that didn't stop his band of loyal fan girls, led by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka from following him and making such a large fuss. He laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes and waited for sweet sleep to reclaim him. But his rest was soon interrupted.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" A very familiar voice noisily made it's way through the classroom. Without looking, Sasuke could make out every single movement this new addition to the room made as he did every morning. He winked and smiled at Iruka-sensei, gave Kiba Inuzuka a high-five, he played with Sakura's hair and he smirked a little at the sound of her fist hitting the boy's jaw. Still smiling, the blonde haired boy took his seat next to Sasuke.

It was a little too quiet for Sasuke's taste and he decided to look up from the relative peace from his little world on the cool dark desk. He turned his head only to see two very blue eyes staring into his own dark ones with great interest. Sauske jumped back with such force that his chair skidded and knocked into Shino Aburame's desk. Still peering into Sasuke's face, Naruto was silent. Still fighting the emotions stirred up from his dreams and fighting and failing to ignore the stirring in his crotch and to keep from blushing, Sasuke started to speak. "What do you want?"

Naruto crept closer still to Sasuke's face, seeming to study it's every detail. Saske could still smell the lingering scent of crest on Naruto's breath and for some reason, it was intoxicating to him. The blue of his eyes were hypnotizing to him. Just when Sasuke couldn't fight the feelings in his loins any longer and was about to spring on Naruto and kiss him as if it would be his last time, Naruto finally opened his mouth to speak. "Oii, Sasuke... you don't look so good. You have bags under your eyes big enough to carry $100yen's worth of groceries"

Sasuke was about to speak, but a fist suddenly came crashing down upon Naruto's head knocking him out cold, and a very pissed off Sakura was standing over him. "Naruto... you're annoying." She said flatly "Leave Sasuke-Kun alone or I will have to get serious." Even though Sasuke really couldn't stand her, or any girl for that matter, he was thanking God for Sakura Haruno today. After Naruto regained consciousness, the day went on as ususal.

*************************

_Sasuke was laying naked on the desk, his bare torso bathed in the late-afteroon light passing through the window. He was about to ask what was going on, when he felt two hands grip his pants and tear them off of his body. Leaving his body exposed, the sun rays warming him and showing the entire student body his throbbing erection. "Nice" a voice said from just beyond his vision, but Sasuke didn't need to look to identify the voice. It was his lover. His master. Suddenly his body was alive with the touch of Naruto's kisses. __Sasuke tried to keep his moans within his throat to a low, breathy sound, but the intensity of his desire wouldn't allow it. He was so insanely aroused, oh, this is so wrong! Sasuke furrowed his brow as he went about trying to escape from the situation, but Naruto wasn't having it. Naruto held Sasuke down and snarled like an animal in heat as he took Sasuke fully into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he threw his head back, arching his back and bucking his hips. His mind dissolved as Naruto's tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. He fought to hold back his scream as the pressure in his abdomen increased...._

Sasuke's head snapped up from the desk in a small blizzard of books and paper. Everyone in the library looked up from their individual endeavors and looked at the cause of their disturbance. Blushing furiously, Sasuke bent to pick up his books and papers. He reaced for a book on tactics, when suddenly a cool hand was on top of his, he looked over, and once again he was in an ocean of blue. Naruto smiled at him as he whispered, "I don't know what's going on with you, teme, but maybe you should take it easy, ok?" Sasuke tried to will his mouth to speak, but for some reason his brain decided to take a little trip to American Idol to audition, because all he heard was music as he looked into Naruto's face.

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You can close your mouth now"

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!"

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This contains explicit very mature boy on boy action and language. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto name, likeness, or anything of the sort, so do not waste your time suing me

_"Um... Sasuke?"_

"Y-yeah?"

"You can close your mouth now"

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!"

**Part 2**

Sauske walked through Konohagakure deep in thought. He really couldn't figure out why the hell he was so captivated by Naruto. He always thought of him as an idiot. And that silly dream of his to be Hokage? Really? He'd seen toads smarter than Naruto. They have a better chance of being Hokage than Naruto. However, it was something about his constant smile, how he always managed to succeed no matter what. His "never say die" attitude, so to speak. It took him a minute after the smell of ramen his his nostrils to realize that he was no longer walking home, he was walking towards Naruto's place.

"What the hell? I am seriously going crazy" Sasuke said to himself "Let me get out of here bef-"

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing over here?"

"Great...." Sasuke mutters to himself "I'm minding my business, Sakura"

Sakura walks up to Sasuke and tries to engage him in conversation, no matter how rude he is to her. He really couldn't understand why the girls all hovered over him like flies on garbage. In fact, that's how he thought of them, like flies. Annoying and always around. He decided the best approach would be to just turn around and leave, but that didn't seem to work since Sakura had already deemed this as her "chance" and started to walk along with Sasuke.

"Can you believe that jerk Naruto today? He's such a dumb ass! All in your face like that"

Sasuke remained silent. For some reason, when she called him a dumb ass, he was really upset and that sudden surge of emotion shocked him. In most circumstances, he would've been the first to call him a dumb ass. Without even thinking he turns and looks at Sakura very sternly,

"Don't you EVER talk about Naruto in front of me like that again, GOT ME?"

"Uh... ye-yes, Sasuke-kun"

"Good. Now... don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I do.. ja ne!"

Sakura hurried off and Sasuke stood where he was, considering his options. He stood there for over 20 minutes, pondering and debating with himself. However, a voice broke into his reverie.

"If this is some new training method you're coming up with, I think it needs more work."

Sasuke turned with a slight jump to see the half covered face of Kakashi Hatake. He was holding a bag of groceries in one hand and his ever present book in the other. "So what's going on Sasuke? Pretending to be a statue?" Kakashi teased him. Sasuke just looked at him and suddenly tears started to come unbidden to his eyes.

**************************************************

"Well it seems to me that you're in love..." Kakasi said to him as he leaned back in tree, watching the setting sun with Sasuke looking at him in disbelief. "Either that or it's just a little crush." Kakashi said with a wink of his visible eye. Once Sasuke had started to cry from earlier, he knew something was really upsetting him. So he gave Iruka the groceries to take to their home (I'm sorry, I had to do it, lol) and he made Sasuke walk with him to the edge of town to talk.

"How can I be in love... with Naruto? I couldn't stand him at first, now I can't even sleep without thoughts of him" Sasuke's mind clouded over with memories of some of his more vivid dreams and suppressed a shudder of pleasure.

"Well, you can't control the heart, Sasuke"

"We need to find a way to"

"I disagree, my heart led me to Iruka and I've never been happier"

"Well that's you. I have another future to strive for. To kill Itachi, I can't do that if I'm all lovey-dovey with Naruto."

"Well who's to say that he even feels the same way about you? Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Hell no I haven't. What if... he rejects me?"

"Well for someone who has 'another future to strive for' that sure doesn't sound to sure. Talk to him. Maybe your futures intertwine."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. You've been a big help"

"Mmhmmm, not a problem."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and ran off to Naruto's place. Half dreading what he was about to reveal to Naruto and to himself. Within minutes, he was knocking on Naruto's door, nervousness racing through his body.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke"

"You're kidding"

"I don't kid"

"You got that right, so it must be you. Hold on a sec"

Sasuke heard rustling and some noises behind the door, and suddenly it flew open. Naruto stood in the doorway with just a pair of black jeans and an orange A-shirt on. The jeans weren't really loose, but they weren't fitter neither and the A-shirt clung to his body showing the toned muscle underneath and revealing the knots that were his biceps._ "He hides all that under that orange suit? Wow!" _Sasuke thought to himself as his eyes devoured Naruto's entire body.

"So what's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "This isn't normally your style, you seem to be more the anti-social type" He was looking at Sasuke too, but for some reason, it seemed different to Sasuke. He started to rethink his options and was about to call for a retreat, but that changed when Naruto said to him, "Well, whatever it is, it can be discussed indoors, so come on in." Naruto moved out of Sasuke's way so he could walk in.

Sasuke looked around Naruto's house. Empty instant ramen bowls and ninja scrolls were scattered all over the place. Sasuke smiled to himself as he saw Naruto's pajamas on the bed with that ridiculous genki hat. Suddenly, Sasuke was seriously thinking about how it would feel to be laying in that bed, Naruto's limbs linked with his. Their tounges snaking around each other's as they kissed passionately. Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a clearing of the throat

"So, what's this visit about?"

"Um... what?"

"Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Well, I'm listening."

"Well, Naruto; I've been having these thoughts, and it seems that you are the subject of these... um, thoughts."

"I don't understand."

"Well Naruto, I'vebeendreamingaboutyouforthepastthreeweeksandIthinkI'minlovewithyou"

Sasuke blurted out everything at once. Naruto just looked at him. The silence that followed was louder in Sasuke's ears than any sound. Naruto still continued to stare, his blue eyes wide and unblinking. Sasuke looked at the ground and started to make his way to the door. Without warning, Sasuke was thrown against the door, he opened his mouth to object but he couldn't because Naruto's lips was against his own. Sasuke reacted to this by kissing him back,they tongues wrapped around each other,saliva mixed in both of their mouths,Naruto reached up the other's shirt causing him to moan at his touch,they stopped for a moment to catch their breath, Naruto's blue eyes started deep into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"It's about time, teme" Naruto said as he kissed him again. This time slowly and gently.

Sasuke closed his eyes and the tightness in his chest dissipated and was replaced by pure happiness. _"I guess Kakshi-sensei was right, our futures are intertwined"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**To be continued.......**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This contains explicit very mature boy on boy action and language. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto name, likeness, or anything of the sort, so do not waste your time suing me

_Sasuke closed his eyes and the tightness in his chest dissipated and was replaced by pure happiness. "I guess Kakshi-sensei was right, our futures are intertwined" Sasuke thought to himself._

**Part 3**

"Oh My God, did you see that?"

"Yeah I know, who would've thought?"

"It's always the ones you least suspect!"

"I know, first Kakashi and Iruka, now those two? Is it a disease?"

"He's way too cute for that!"

"I never thought he would go for a blonde."

"Fuck you, Sakura. Doesn't seem like pink is his color neither!"

"Well it's been some months now, so there's no hope for neither of us, pig-nose Ino"

"What the hell is your problem? Your big ass forehead is reflecting the light, and I can't see! Move that thing, will ya?

Ino and Sakura continued to bicker as Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hallway together hand in hand. The past 4 months for Sasuke has been bliss as it has for Naruto. It was a big shock for the class when they came in to school some days later holding hands. An even bigger shock when they took their lunch together. It was if no one else were around, laying under the trees and feeding each other from their binto boxes. They were spending so much time at each other's houses that they started to leave clothes there. Sasuke even bought Naruto another genki hat to sleep in when he was at Sasuke's house.

The days and nights they spent together they treated them as if they would be their last. Sasuke's dreams had stopped and he was in better spirits than anyone could ever possibly be. Thing really couldn't be any better for him, and Naruto felt the same. One day, Sasuke approached Naruto by his locker.

"Naru?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Is it possible you could meet me after your gym class? I have something special to give you."

"You've already given me the best thing I could have - you"

"You're making me blush."

"I can make you do other things as well."

"Look at who is being all seductive, I thought you wanted to wait."

'Maybe I changed my mind."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

"You're a tease!"

"I try."

"I'll show you a tease!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist, pushed him against his locker and kissed him deeply. Naruto responded and kissed him back, his fingers running through Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke bumped his pelvis against Naruto's and he moaned lightly. Sasuke smiled because he knew he had Naruto right where he wanted him. "So... you're gonna meet me after your gym class?"

Before Naruto could even stammer out a reply, Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. "I understand you guys are in love and all, but do you think you could keep it to a minimum in public?" Kakashi asked, "It seems about three of our female students have fainted"

Sasuke turned around to see Hinata, Ino, and Sakura passed out on the floor, each being looked at by a medical ninja. Sasuke and Naruto both held back laughter as Sasuke replied "We'll be more mindful Kakshi-sensei" He turned back to Naruto, "So, meet me after gym class?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gym class couldn't go quickly enough for Naruto. It seemed that every single second was dragging onto forever. He watched the clock, willing the hands to go faster. It seemed like an eternity later to Naruto when the teacher finally said, "OK, good class, now hit the showers!" Naruto followed after the rest of the class but he lingered at his locker. Since getting together with Sasuke, he was more shy around other males. So he waited until the other boys were showered and dressed and left before he took his own shower.

The water was very warm, almost hot as he stepped into the stream. He lathered up and let out a sigh as the water washed over him. Heating his body. While he was washing up a slight breeze came into the shower room, making goosebumps break out over his body. He ignored it, and continued to wash. His brain filled with thoughts of Sasuke. His kisses, the way he touched him, the feel of his muscles as his fingers trailed across Sasuke's body. Even the way he slept.

Naruto was washing the soap from his face when suddenly his arms and legs we seized. He was turned around and pinned against the shower wall. His eyes were blurry for a few seconds and he noticed what was pinning him to the walls looked like two snakes, but it was leaving a mark on his skin like... ink?

"What do you want Sai?"

"Well, I see your dick is bigger than I thought."

"Not funny, let me go!"

"Not until I get what I want first."

"I don't have time for your games. Let me go now!"

"This isn't a game. It's more like an experiement. I want to know what Sasuke has that I don't"

"What the fuck are you talking abo-"

Naruto couldn't finish the sentence because Sai had pressed his lips against Naruto's. He struggled against the intrusion but between the Ink Beasts Imitation Picture jutsu, and Sai's body weight, it was all in vain. Sai reached down and grabbed Naruto's steady growing length and he smiled. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes."

"I love Sasuke, not you. Now get the fuck off of me."

"Not yet."

Sai continues to kiss on Naruto and massage his hardness. Then with a smile, Sai sinks down onto his knees and takes Naruto fully into his mouth. Naruto gasped at the feeling. Sai slowly began to suck, making the young ninja pant. The feeling was unbelievable, and so very wrong.

"Get off me, I love Sasuke."

"Mmmph"

Sai continued what he was doing, He grabbed his partner's behind tightly, groaning from anticipation and lusting for more pleasure. He started going faster, as Sai increased the pace. Naruto was on his limit. A wave of immense pleasure overwhelmed his entire body as he relased. He released the sticky white mass into Sai's mouth. He did it unwillingly, and Sai didn't seem to mind. He swallowed the sticky warmth that was in his mouth, making Naruto widen his eyes in both surprise and disgust.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Because I wanted to show you I was better than Sasuke... in everything"

"That doesn't matter, it's who you love, now who blows you better!"

"Sorry to intterupt you guys!"

Sai and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there holding a present in his hand. He was so angry that his sharingan was awakend and glaring at the both of them. Sai smiled and got off his knees and started to walk away. But Sasuke was too quick. Within seconds Sasuke had Sai by his throat in the air choking him. As Sai gasped for air and started to turn blue, the jutsu holding Naruto began to weaken. Naruto broke his bonds, and ran to Sasuke's side.

"Please, don't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not worth it."

"One chidori to his heart would make me feel a fuck of a lot better."

"I know, I would love to do a rasengan to his frontal lobe, but we're better than that."

Sasuke sighs and looks back up at Sai, "If you even so much as _think_ about Naruto again, I'm going to rip off your face, you got me?" Sasuke drops Sai to the floor and kicks him out of the shower. He half turns to Naruto and says, "Take another shower and get that Sai stink off of you." He said it so harsh and with so much hurt that Naruto could do nothing, but comply.

************************************************************************

The conversation was minimal at Naruto's house that night. Naruto still feeling deeply shamed by what had taken place at school, and Sasuke deeply hurt by seeing Naruto being pleasured by someone else other than him. They hardly looked at each other as they ate their dinner of ramen. Naruto had apologized numerous times to which Sasuke replied that there was no need to since Sai did pretty much tie him up and had his way with Naruto. But nevertheless, the sight he had seen made him very uneasy. Sasuke felt Naruto looking at him and he turned and smiled. Seeing Naruto worried over him made Sasuke feel loved and he hasn't felt like that since before Itachi turned rogue.

Naruto couldn't even eat his ramen, that's how upset he was over the whole situation. Sasuke said it wasn't his fault, but he still felt responsible, and he apologized profusely. He didn't even realize he was looking at Sasuke until he saw himself reflected in Sasuke's dark eyes, and he was smiling. Sasuke doesn't smile too often, so it had to be a good sign.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naru? And if you say 'I'm sorry' again, I'm going to pound your face in. I kno it wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was, I'm sorry."

"Arrrrgh!" Sasuke jumped over the table and landed on Naruto, pushing him down to the floor and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I heard everything. I heard you tell him you loved me. I heard what he said to you. I know that no matter what they do to your body, I have your heart... and that's the best thing you could give me."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they laid there on the floor, content with each other's presence.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What was you going to give me after gym class?"

"Oh, right!"

Sasuke got up and went to the couch and brought a box out from behind it. With great flourish, he presented the box to Naruto who looked at it skeptically.

"Open it?"

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"It's not gonna blow up in my face, is it?"

"Open the box, baka!"

"Alright, sheesh!"

Naruto Opened the box and pulled out a model of the hokage mountain. After looking at it for a few seconds he places it down on the table and looks over at Sasuke, who is beaming with pride.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like it?"

"Well, not to sound ungreatful, but I can look out my window and look at the hokage mountain."

"Damn, did Sai suck your brains out as well? Look at the 6th face!"

"6th face? There is no 6th-"

"JUST LOOK AT IT ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!"

"ALRIGHT, DAMN!" Naruto picks the model of the hokage mountain and looks at the faces, after Tsunade's face, he saw his own. He looks up at Sauske with wide, tear brimmed eyes. Sasuke kneels down besides him and kisses him on the cheek.

"My future and your future are now intertwined. I'll help you succeed your dream and you will help me achieve mine. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto"

"I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke. This is the second greatest present I have ever recieved."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he looked at him, "Second greatest? What was the first?"

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's arms and replied with a sheepish grin, "Your love"

"Baka"

"Only for you"

"You got that right!"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This contains explicit very mature boy on boy action and language. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto name, likeness, or anything of the sort, so do not waste your time suing me

_Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's arms and replied with a sheepish grin, "Your love"_

_"Baka"_

_"Only for you."_

_"You got that right!"_

**Part 4**

The sun was beginning to rise over Konohagakure. Wood stoves began so bread could be baked and sold. Shutters were being open to allow the morning light to come in. Everywhere through the town, were signs of a hustle and bustle. All except in one place. Within the Uzumaki residence there was a deep and inpenetrable aura of peace.

Two boys lay in the bed, one blonde and one with hair black as a raven. In a tangle of arms, legs and bed sheets. The morning sun tried to peek in through the windows but the boys were not having that. They did not want to wake up from the bliss that was being together. The raven haired boy laid his head on the blonde boy's chest and blocked out the sounds of Konoha until he could do so no longer.

The blonde boy tried to do the same. He really didn't want the raven haired boy to leave his side. He knew that once they woke they would have to face the day's activities. They wouldn't get the chance to lie in bed, talk, kiss, laugh and play around like they wanted to. The clock on the blonde boys night stand started to sound when it hit 8am and he slammed his fist down hard onto it, nearly breaking it.

With a moan, the raven haired boy woke up. He looked up and saw two blue shimmering eyes looking down on him.

"Good morning, sexy."

"Good morning, sexier."

The two boys kissed each other and smiled. The raven haired boy looked out of the window and watched the people come and go, oblivious of his actions. The blonde boy kissed his forehead and smiled.

"So what are you thinking about Sasuke?"

"I'm thinking about how much I'm going to miss you today."

"You're being dramatic, that's not like you. We're only going to be a few feet away from each other."

"Even being a few feet away from you is torture to my heart, Naruto. Besides, I don't even WANT to give Sai another chance at you."

"Not this again, teme."

"I'm joking, Naru."

It seems that after the shower incident, Sai was even more persistant in his pursuit of Naruto. Sasuke had to administer more than one severe beating. As well as Naruto; but nevertheless, Sai wasn't the type to give up easily - even after a few well placed rasengans.

"Well, I'm still not going to let you out of my sight, and if Sai has to catch a chidori on his graduation day, then so be it."

"He's graduating with honors, same as you, so he'll be more in your sight than me."

"I'd much rather look at you..."

"As would I."

They kissed again and Naruto felt the tension that was slowly building up in Sasuke during their conversation dissipate. Naruto had a very calming effect on him. In the months that they have been together, their bond had gotten very strong. So Naruto made up his mind. Tonight, after graduation and prom. He was going to have sex with Sasuke.

They have done other things before, and experienced other types of pleasure and other ways to achieve their release. But Naruto was very adament about preserving his virginity for the right moment, as well as the right person. He found the right person almost 8 months ago. It was just the question of the right time. He continued to watch Sasuke for a few more seconds and he kissed him on his forehead. Sasuke smiled and looked at him.

"What's up dobe?"

"It's time."

"Time for?"

"It's.... time"

"Oh! Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"When?"

"Tonight, after the dance."

"I'll be there!"

"You better be, or I'll call Sai over."

"Oooh, that was a dirty one"

"I'll show you dirty tonight!"

"Promises, promises"

The boys got up and showered, but of course this took way longer than most since they just couldn't help teasing each other. Hours later, after they were clean, brushed, and dressed, they left Naruto's house. Sasuke held Naruto close and kissed him tenderly. There were many things that he had wanted to say to him, many things he wanted to confess, but instead he chose to condense it all into one sentence.

"Naruto, you are my life now; our futures are as one, and I intend to see it to the end with you by my side."

Naruto was about to make a joke, but it was something in the way that Sasuke was looking at him that impressed the severity of Sasuke's words to him. This was hard for Sasuke to say. Especially since the last person whom he had come to trust, love and admire... had slaughtered his family, his entire clan. Naruto hugged him and kissed him back.

"I understand Sasuke. I will become hokage and you will have your revenge on your bro- on Itachi. And we will do it, together."

"I'm glad you understand."

"You're my soul-mate. I'll always understand you."

*******************************************************************************************

Naruto had some time to kill before the graduation ceremony. Since Sauske was with the honor students he had to be there earlier. As Naruto was walking along the grounds of the academy, he was thinking about the events that had come to pass through the school year. Almost every thought involved Sasuke in one form or another, which caused him to smile. He really enjoyed the prospect of his life being intertwined with Sasuke's, and the future that they would embark on together.

The mid-morning air was unusually cool for this time of year, and Naruto shivered lightly in the breeze. Since becoming partners with Sasuke, his wardrobe changed dramatically. While he still wore his trademark orange, but the form of dress was more trim, more streamlined. His clothing didn't take away from his body, it accentuated it. Made it more pronounced. It showed off the body that Naruto hid. For some reason, Sasuke wanted everyone to know what he had.

Naruto's thoughts were brought to a halt when the feminine sounding voice called his attention.

"Gee Naruto, you've certainly grown."

He turned around to the voice to see the smiling face of Sakura, their relationship had been somewhat strained these last few months. She took it the hardest when he and Sasuke became a couple. For some odd reason, she blamed Naruto for the entire situation. Sakura had become very abrasive and downright rude to Naruto during missions. Kakashi had to seperate them numerous times as simple conversation turned into shouting matches.

"As have you, Sakura-chan. You're positively gorgeous."

"You better quit flirting with me, Sasuke would get jealous. I've seen what he did to Sai last week!"

"Well, he did deserve it!"

They laughed really hard at that memory. Sai had tried again to take Naruto from Sasuke again. Sasuke was watching nearby and as soon as Sai made his move, Sasuke attacked Sai with his trademark move, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fire-Ball Technique) Sai barely escaped being burned in time.

"I guess you can give him credit for being persistant."

"That's for sure, Naru."

"Wow... Naru? You haven't called me that in the longest. Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

It became really silent after that. Sakura did have something to tell Naruto, but she didn't know the way to get it out. Finally summoning up her courage from her inner Sakura, she took a deep breath and begun to speak,

"Naruto, at first I hated you. I thought you made Sasuke fall in love with you through some genjutsu or something. But as the months went by I saw a change in him. He was truely happy. I don't think I can totally forgive you for being with Sasuke because he really was my true love... even though it wasn't returned. But I do want to thank you for doing something I was unable to do. You make him smile."

Naruto could only stare at Sakura with wide eyes and his jaw agape. He had known that she had some resentment towards him but not like that, and for her to summon the strength to speak to him, showed that she matured and grown beautifully. Naruto opened his arms and Sakura rushed into his arms and hugged him. After a brief moment, they let each other go and went their seperate ways. They promised to hang out before the dance and will keep in touch afterwards.

The graduation ceremony was long and full of pomp. The 5th Hokage made a really long speech about the responsibilites of being proper ninjas. Kakashi was late, as usual, to make his speech. The younger ninjas like Konohamarou, Moegi, and Udon presented plaques to the honors class. Konohamarou had to be escorted off the stage after he decided to challenge Naruto to a sexy no jutsu contest and proceeded to transform in front of the entire student body. After the female students calmed down and most of the boys recovered from their nosebleeds, it was time for the valedvictorian's speech.

Sasuke approached the podium. He nervously looked around until he saw that familiar face, and he smiled. Those that knew him knew that this was once very rare, but since joining with Naruto, was almost as common as the sun rising and setting. After clearing his throat and arranging his index cards, he read his speech. He thanked all those that were part of his education, including Sakura and Kakashi, as well as the 5th and 3rd Hokages. He saved the end of his speech to thank the person who his future is connected with. By the time he was done, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Even Sai had to finally admit to himself that Sasuke and Naruto were meant to be and he resigned within himself to let them remain happy and stop trying to come between them. Finally, after everyone said what the had to say, the students were given their diplomas and they all made their way home to prepare for the senior dance.

Naruto had changed three times. Sasuke was watching his partner with a mixture of annoyance as well as amusement. He sat on the couch drinking a juice box while Naruto fussed with his clothes. He had been ready for hours, so it was Naruto holding up everything. The dance had already started and they were beyond late.

"For someone who had such a hard time adjusting to your new wardrobe, you are sure being extra picky tonight"

"I just want things to be special, Sasuke. Can you blame me?"

"No, I cannot blame you, my love. But you're beautiful as is." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and held him from behind. He rested his head in his shoulder, closed his eyes and inhaled his scent. After a brief moment, Sasuke kissed him on the neck, and recieved a soft moan from Naruto in return. With a half smile, Sasuke said to him, "Naru, just being in the same room as you; breathing you scent, is special enough for me"

Naruto smiled and reached behind him and held Sasuke's head for a moment. They embraced each other in silence for what seemed an eternity. Finally disengaging himself from a pouting Naruto, Sasuke said, "What you have on is fine. It makes your beautiful eyes stand out. Come on beautiful, lets show Konoha their future hokage." Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and escorted him out.

*******************************************************************************************

By the time Sasuke and Naruto got to the dance it was in full swing. Ino and Neji were by the main entrance, clearly enjoying each other's company. Ino flirted with Neji and he flirted right back. Chouji was by his usual spot by the refreshment stand eating. Shikamaru was by his side but he was ignoring everything except for Temari, whom he had asked to be his date. Sakura and Rock Lee were tearing up the dance floor. It seems that Lee was very good at dancing as well as taijutsu. Hinata and Kiba were in the corner sipping punch and conversing while Hinata stroked a huge Akamaru who was laying at their feet. Upon their arrival, everyone who noticed waved or spoke or acknowledged them in some way.

Naruto poked Sasuke in the ribs with his elbow and pointed with his head in the opposite direction. Sai and Shino were in deep conversation, and Shino was actually holding Sai's hand! Sasuke's loud laughter was drowned out by the pumping dance music. After they danced to a few songs and Sakura and Neji were voted king and queen of Konoha. Nartuo faked a yawn and nodded towards the exit. Sasuke smiled, took Naruto by the hand and they left.

When they got back to Naruto's place, Sasuke barely had time to unlock the door. Naruto was kissing him so passionately that he could hardly breathe. Once inside, Sasuke laid Naruto down on the couch. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him in closer. Within seconds both males had discarded all of their cloths into a pile, as tounges met again and began exploring each other.

They continued to kiss until they were low on breath. After Sasuke pulled his face away from Naruto's, he stared straight at him until he opened his eyes. "That was fun." Naruto said, his voice grazed with lust.

Sasuke grinned. "Baby, hasn't even begun yet." he said with a smile

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"I can't wait."

"With any luck, you won't have to."

Sasuke turned Naruto over, and arranged them into the 69 position. Once situated, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and then began rimming him furiously with his warm, wet tongue. Naruto grunted in surprise and turned around to grin at his partner in recognition before going to work on Sasuke's member. Every time Sasuke's wet tongue slid across Naruto's ass, he felt the hole relax and then tighten up and then relax again. Sasuke started licking harder, burying his warm wet tongue deeper into Naruto's ass every time, and this caused Naruto to clamp down on Sasuke's length with his lips.

Naruto continued to bob his head up and down on Sasuke's rock hard member. Throughly enjoying the taste of him. Then suddenly, Sasuke turned away from his partner's ass and almost choked as he felt a tightining pull inside his balls. Naruto froze in place with his lips closed tightly over Sasuke's penis. Sasuke's eyes opened very wide at the strange burst of energy that he had never felt before rushed through his trembling body. Sasuke's cock launched through his seed into his partner's waiting mouth. After he caught his breath, Sasuke just laid back as he was still feeling the effects of his powerful orgasm.

Naruto caught his breath, wiped his mouth, and stood up slowly. "Did you enjoy that, love?"

"It was wonderful, I didn't know you had skills like that, are you sure this is your first time?" Sasuke teased as Naruto came over and nealed down in from of Sasuke, Obviously still aroused.

"I'm glad you liked it, I learned it from Sai."

"I am SO going to beat you for that one!"

"I hope you do, but not with your hands."

"Oh wow!"

With one quick motion, Naruto went from kneeling in front of Sasuke, to straddling him and within seconds Sasuke's cock was deep inside of him. Naruto could not help but to let out a small cry at the feeling of the solid cock opening him up. He bit down on on his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering at the pain of being spread open with only Sasuke's saliva as lubricant, which was slowly replaced by extreme pleasure as Sasuke's member touched him deep inside. His shaft oozed precum as he pressed against the prostate and slowly Naruto started to ride.

Sasuke couldn't close his mouth the feeling was so intense. Placing his hands on Naruto's hips he began thrusting in and out in time to Naruto's. Naruto whimpered and writhed while on top of his soul mate as he was being fucked, gasping for air. He squeezed around the invading member as his Sasuke't hips kept bucking his cock up the boy's as hole over and over. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him hard as he thrust into him one more time before disengageing himself

"Turn around, and make it quick."

"But Sasuke.. it was feeling so go-"

"It's going to get better, now turn around."

Naruto complied and turned around, getting on all fours and felt Sasuke's knees push his further apart. He was not so naïve as to not know what was about to happen, but he was so aroused he didn't care. He pushed his body back at his lover's and felt a hand press on his hips, holding him still.

"Reach back and take it in your hand, Naru…." He said quietly. Again, Naruto obeyed with no hesitation. He pulled the sleek length to his own entrance and heard Sasuke make a soft sound of appreciation. Sasuke grasped himself as well and stroked his wet head against Naruto's relaxed and eager entrance, then pushed against it firmly. Thanks to the earlier position, the boy moaned with eager anticipation, not pain as the shaft sank into him, a small nudge at a time. Sasuke was sweating with the effort to not force himself into the boy, but he was nothing if not controlled. One thrust, then two and finally he was seated firmly inside the crushing hot grip of his soul mate's entrance.

Slowly he pulled back and then sank in a long stroke, repeating his motion as he shuddered at the sheer pleasure of his Naruto's embrace. Tight and hotter than he'd imagined, and so eagerly accepted; Naruto's hips pushed back to meet Sasuke's forward lunges into him. He braced his hands and knees wide apart and shoved with all his strength, each thrust driving the full length against that sweet spot Sasuke had worked inside him before. His whole body was rippling with ecstasy. His teeth clenched as he strove to reach the orgasm. Sasuke was now assured that his lover was enjoying himself, so he dropped his careful controls and grasped Naruto's hip in a grip of steel and slammed deep into him, pulling out and plunging deep again.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back as he continued to slam into him, sweat dripping off of both their bodies. They were loudly moaning and Naruto was calling Sasuke's name over and over again, adding to Sasuke's pleasure. His hand wound around Naruto's aching member and worked it in time with his thrusts. Naruto screamed as he came hard, his seed spurting and coating Sasuke's fingers as he shook and jerked under him. Sasuke laid his cheek on the boys back and bit his lip, a high whine erupting from him as the rhythmic grasping of his shaft inside him drove him over the edge as well. He spilled into him; Naruto was only dimly aware of the hot wetness as his arms wobbled and gave out. Sasuke clung to him as they fell to the side, lying on their left sides and spooning together, still joined. Soon sleep overtook them as they laid in each other's arms.

Naruto woke up to see that he was on the couch alone, he sat up and looked around. "Sasuke? Where are you, baby?" Naruto got up off the couch, put on his pants and walkd through the apartment. He found Sasuke sitting on their bed, looking out the window at the full moon. Naruto got into the bed behind Sasuke, wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, teme?"

"You know, in 5 months, we would've been together an entire year?"

"Yes, I know. Is that what is keeping you from sleeping?"

"No, you move too much in your sleep and that couch wasn't cutting it." Naruto and Sasuke laughed, Sasuke placed his hands over Naruto's and kissed him on his forehead. "The reason I said that is because you have given me so much joy in these 7 months, I'm anticipating what the coming years would bring."

"I don't follow you, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and removed himself from Naruto's embrace. He then turned around so he could face Naruto and look him right in the eyes. "When Itachi did what he did to my clan, I've not been capeable of feeling anything except pain. Then when you come along and shone that light of you beautiful soul on me, destroying every shadow and dark thought that existed inside of me. I love you and I thank you very much for that, Naru."

"I love you and thank you too, Sasuke. Growing up being a container for the Kyuubi wasn't a very enjoyable experience. People ignored me, treated me with disdain and I was a very lonely person. But being with you has opened up my heart to a world of possibilities, and I want to enjoy that with you as I go on my journey to become Hokage!"

"I want to enjoy everything this world has with you by my side as well, Naru"

They kissed passionately and deeply. Sasuke felt one of Naruto's hands run through his hair and the other one on his crotch. Sasuke pulled back, breaking the kiss and he smirked at Naruto

"Hmmm... so you're ready for round two, Naru?"

"I'm ready for anything. We have eternity."

**The End**


End file.
